Un viaje en la oscuridad
by navicore
Summary: Pippin nace y unos años mas tarde va y la estropea en Moria, y ahora aqui encerrados no sabemos si cocinarlo o donarlo a la ciencia para que lo disequen le estudien y nos expliquen por que es tan idiota
1. Chapter 1

Gandalf: ahora solo nos queda pasar la larga oscuridad de Moria, donde está oscuro y es muy profundo, como el pensamiento de un filósofo o un drogata, o nunca mejor dicho como el pensamiento de un filósofo luego de darle un par de caladas a la maría y pensando "¿qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?". Y luego la oscuridad, mas negro que la noche, oscuro como el pensamiento de una mutación entre Darth Vader, el Grinch y Sauron, negro y desagradable como el culo de un trasgo…

"Gandalf ha dicho culo" se oyó entre las sombras seguido de ocho risitas cómplices.

Rápidamente el mago hecho mano a su bolsillo y saco una la piedra la acomodo en la punta de su báculo y de un soplido la hizo brillar iluminando los rostros de uno en uno a los integrantes de la comunidad tratando de averiguar quién había sido el culpable

…

No sé porque tengo que poner que todos los personajes de "El señor de los anillos" pertenecen a Tolkien, eso todo el mundo lo sabe, y consideraría una reverenda estupidez ir por allí diciendo que me pertenece, sería como decir que yo le di la idea de "Star Wars" a George o que el nacimiento de Venus fue inspirado en mi…

…

Un viaje en la oscuridad

Capitulo 1

Gandalf: observad Khasad-Dûm, la ciudad de los enanos – dijo solemne el mago alzando su báculo a lo alto mientras subía los vatios de su guijarro-ampolleta, lo que permitió al resto de la comunidad admirar los gigantescos y bien esculpidos pilares de roca puestos en interminables hileras, y de paso se activo un leve cosquilleo de alarma en la espalda de los hobbits, lo que anunciaba dos cosas: el sentido arácnido de los medianos estaba alerta y que irremediablemente se acercaba un discurso del sabio del bastón que iba en primera línea encabezando la marcha – en esta ciudad…

Pero en el acto fue interrumpido por un terrible lamento y un empujón haciendo suspirar de alivio a siete de los nueve integrantes de la comunidad

Legolas: gracias a Eru – susurro hacia Boromir y Aragorn quienes no pudieron más que asentir hacia el elfo total y completamente de acuerdo

Bueno, no debería confesar que el más preocupado aquí por el lamento y el empujón era el mago, que identifico a Gimli como el causante de tal alboroto, más que nada porque los hobbits gustaban de ir juntos a todos lados para apoyarse moralmente (o porque eran unos cobardicas) y este solo era una silueta que se dirigía corriendo y chillando como un loco que escapa del psiquiátrico luego de ahogar a su amigo con la almohada y romper el vidrio de la ventana con el lavabo, en dirección a los restos sombríos de una habitación iluminada por un minúsculo rayo de luz que emergía de quien sabe dónde. Ágilmente se compuso el vestido (n/a: jua jua me moría por poner que Gandalf usa vestido, dentro de poco me fulminara un rayo) o túnica de mago y avanzo hacia él, seguido por el resto de la comunidad que no le quedo de otra al verse sin luz

Gimli: ¡NO! ¡¿Por qué? Llévame contigo – ya dentro de la habitación chillaba, gritaba y se arrancaba los pelos de la cabeza el enano aferrado a una tumba (que era la única que había en la habitación porque había uno que otro cadáver desparramado por aquí y por allá) mientras era consolado con palmaditas y palabras de ánimo provenientes de Sam y Merry

Merry: hay más enanos en el mundo, este no era el único, no estás solo

Sam: si, además todos se les parecen incluso las enanas, no te costara llamar Balin a otro (u otra) – bueno nuestros amigos hobbits no eran unos experimentados consoladores, más bien eran muy malos y crueles estos perversos bribonzuelos, que por algunos instantes (si, esto de las palabras de apoyo duro un buen rato) sus hirientes y malvadas palabras de aliento llegaron al grado de frase-que-Sauron-podría-decirte-para-joderte-el-día-o-la-vida. Con el tiempo y las guerras le cogerían mas practica al asunto del consolar y el apoyo moral, pero por ahora dejaban mucho que desear.

Gandalf: ¡así que la palmo! – Aporto el mago solemne, en el libro posee un vocabulario mas coloquial - ¡MUERTO!, tan muerto y pútrido como la ciénaga de los muertos; no vivo, ni medio muerto como un nazgûl, si no que muerto a enteras, como a los que se les entierra en el cementerio pero no esos que se levantan como zombis, ni vampiros o espectros…

Frodo: mira Gandalf un libro grande con muchas hojas y letras que está sucio y sujeto por el cadáver inmundo de lo que parece era un enano o un trasgo niño, no estoy seguro pero las dos ideas me causan una horrible repulsión, tan solo un poderoso y anciano sabio podría solucionar el problema reparándolo (y de paso callarse un rato) – todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la ultima parte

Veloz como solo podría hacer un experimentado mago se acerco al libro mientras sacaba su kit de rescate para estas ocasiones, con un ligero "arggggg" y un par de arcadas arrebato de las esqueléticas manitas del cadáver el diario.

Mientras tanto Aragorn y Legolas custodiaban la entrada cual nobles guardias ingleses en Buckingham y de paso le echaban un ojo a Boromir que mucho miraba a Frodo (y todos sabemos que no lo hacía porque fuera mono y tuviera esos ojos increíblemente increíbles)

Legolas: no podemos perder tiempo, debemos apresurarnos antes de que Gandalf comience con otro de sus interminables discursos o monólogos, no estoy seguro de que entienda la diferencia entre hablar con la gente o con su yo interior (lo más probable es que carezca de esto último) – dijo impaciente el elfo

Aragorn: eso me temo que hará en cuanto acabe de investigar mi buen amigo elfo, eso me temo – le respondió sombrío el montaraz.

Boromir: veis, os los dije, todo porque no me dieron el anillo a mí cuando lo pedí prestado temporalmente hasta acabar con Sauron cof! y algún que otro heredero de Isildur cof! – Pobre, al noble caballero con el polvo que lanzaba el libro de Gandalf le entro un pequeño ataque de tos- . Si me hubieseis escuchado a esta hora estaríamos bebiendo cerveza y charlando animadamente sobre las anécdotas del viaje con mi padre en la torre de Gondor – "nosotros encerrados en la torre" se escucho desde quien sabe dónde.

Frodo: soy nuevo en esto de cruzadas desesperadas, pero según la cronología de "El señor de los anillos" que me baje de la wikipedia tu comentario tiene serios problemas temporales, de seguro de haber seguido tu ruta ahora estaríamos… aquí – dice apuntando con el dedo a su iphone con una gran foto de Isengar en el centro y Saruman saludando desde la entrada, lo que hizo saltar ciertos comentarios de sorpresa a todos los que estaban al tanto de la conversación por el sofisticado equipo, y lo bueno de la conexión a internet que llegaba tan lejos y profundo - ¿Qué?, ¿pensasteis que mi tío Bilbo me regalaría una simple daga y un chaleco?... ¬¬ ilusos

Sam: si, el señor Bilbo es tan generoso, - agrego todavía dándole palmaditas al desconsolado enano que no dejaba de hipar y lamentarse - a mi me regalo una pala muy buena y quisiera haberla traído conmigo así podría cavar una fosa y enterrar los cadáveres asquerosos y putrefactos de tus amigos; y ciertamente te deseo de corazón que ojala seas inmortal Gimli porque un enano muerto es más feo, da más grima y huele peor que uno vivo.

Merry: tienes razón en todo Sam, al menos tu amigo Balin recibió entierro digno, lo que es el resto con sus miembros desperdigados por todos lados, sus almas vagaran eternamente errantes en la tétrica oscuridad sin paz y tormento perpetuo, ¡así que alégrate que Balin descansa en paz! - concluyo el hobbit en un susurro alentador, lo que generó que el enano derramara la mitad del porcentaje total de agua en su cuerpo en forma de lágrimas.

Por otro lado Gandalf que se había mantenido activo y en silencio por un considerable lapsus de tiempo intentando reparar el libro, encontró una buena forma de ayudar y animar a Gimli y de paso honrar a los enanos esparcidos en la habitación, recitando extractos de alguna que otra pagina legible

Gandalf: ¡escuchad lo que dice! _No podemos frenarles por mucho tiempo, el suelo tiembla, tambores, tambores en lo profundo, no podemos salir, una sombra se mueve en la oscuridad, no podemos salir, ¡Ya Vienen!... TT_TT ¡_qué bonito escribía el muerto! – Grito derramando lagrimas de emoción – debe ser un soneto por las palabras rimbombantes, y yo que pensé que los enanos eran una manada de idiotas, de pronto aparece uno que no, tiene cara de tonto y de tonto con ganas como todos los de su especie y ¿Quién podría negarlo? Pero debajo de tanto pelo había un deje de inteligencia que nos ha sorprendido dejando como legado estas poéticas palabras "_tambores en lo profundo_" como el titulo de una canción, de seguro se lo escribiría a su amada bigotona con olor a axila…

Aragorn: Gandalf, - el montaraz se acerco dos pasos al mago con mirada preocupada – no estoy en animo de contrariarte, mi noble amigo, pero a mí me parece un diario que cargaba el equipo de Balin para llevar cuenta de todo lo que sucedió en su intento de recuperar Moria, y eso que lees ahora, no es un poema (aunque suene como tal, se ve que al pobre le afloro la inspiración en sus últimos momentos de vida) si no lo último que pudo documentar – afirmo solemne como solo el podría.

…

Bueno, realmente la historia no es tan larga y constaba de un solo capitulo, pero por alguna razón de un momento a otro me vi con chorromil paginas (a que el numero es grande) y pensé que enviarlo de un tirón iba a ser mucho, así que os doy unos cuantos capítulos, no serán más de 5.

Ordeno a todo ser vivo que ha leído este capítulo me deje un mensaje y por favor intentad que sea una ayuda a mejorarme como escritora (también podéis enviarme un ciber-puñetazo o invitarme a tomar café con galletas, pero más me gustaría su opinión sobre la historia)

Nos leemos dentro de poco

Pd: me gustan las galletas con chocolate


	2. Chapter 2

Consejos de la autora: Si les sale más cómodo, léanse la última frase del capítulo anterior para seguir con el hilo de la historia

…

Antes de dar la fundamentada respuesta del mago respaldando al enano poeta debo interrumpir el relato durante unos segundos para dirigirles a un lugar determinado de la habitación, donde se encontraba cierto individuo. Ciertamente cuando se describe a los hobbits siempre tendemos a compararlos con un niño, son molestos, llorones, de pies peludos, quejicas, siempre haciendo preguntas ¿Por qué esto…? ¿Por qué lo otro? ¿Ya llegamos?; cuando les vez te gustaría atrapar al menos a uno y vender a un circo donde de seguro pasaría el resto de su vida en una jaula atado a una cadena y expuesto como una rareza. Pero pese a todas estas coincidencias dignas de estudio, hay una que cabe destacar en especial, porque es la que se está llevando a cabo en este preciso momento de la historia y en aquel lugar que os menciono, y se llama: cuando un niño está en silencio de seguro esta ideando un plan maligno, o lo está llevando a cabo o ya lo hizo y el muy cabrón se está escondiendo para que no le pillen. Lo que al final generara en un padre muy cabreado y el crio vendido al circo; o en su defecto encerrado en la habitación hasta los 40 (por parte de los padres menos estrictos) o hasta que uno de los dos muera (padre o crio)

Y ahora dirijámonos al lugar que esta al fondo de la habitación, bien al fondo, casi pegado a la pared. Si por allí, girando un poquito a la derecha, ¡no tan a la derecha! Retroceded un poco, allí junto al pozo con el esqueleto del enano pegado al cubo del agua y la cadena ¿lo veis?, claro que no, esto es una historia no una peli, debería preguntar ¿lo leéis? (y si no id al oculista o limpiad la pantalla del ordenador). Pues bien aquí comienza la tragedia, porque sabemos lo que hacían ocho de los nueve integrantes de la comunidad: Gimli destrozado sobre el ataúd bañado por sus lágrimas, Sam consolándolo e intentando convencerle de que se bajara del ataúd o que al menos lo dejase de abrasar y hacer cariñitos. Merry que había gastado ya todo su repertorio de frases de ayuda con el enano se fue junto a Frodo que se encontraba en el nivel 5 del tetris y Boromir que fingía interés en el juego solo para mantenerse cercano al hobbit (y no por que tuviera ese cabello perfecto y alborotado). Legolas permanecía o parecía que permanecía atento y vigilante en la entrada, pero una vez que la gente dejo de hablarle y se alejo de él para lo que os acabo de contar se puso a pensar en cualquier cosa que pueda pensar uno de estos tipos inmortales, ya puede ser "donde deje esos calcetines que perdí hace dos mil años" o "luego de esta condenada misión suicida me tomare el siguiente centenar de años para ser más guapo de lo que soy ahora y visitar a mis parientes que no veo hace 500 años". Mientras Gandalf y Aragorn comenzaban una discusión épica (gente noble discutiendo, algo importante habrá salido de allí), sobre si en verdad era una canción o un mensaje de alerta para los lectores del futuro que se encontrarían en aquella sala muchos años después leyendo aquel libro. Así que nadie estaba vigilante en verdad, ni preocupado, el sentido arácnido se reinicio por unos instantes dejando un breve espacio de tiempo y la oportunidad del noveno integrante de la comunidad para joder el momento como es debido.

Así que Pippin (si Pippin, Mery sue se tomo un respiro – aunque ella no respira porque es demasiado perfecta dentro de su imperfección, tiene ojos de dos colores y vuela o se tele transporta según la distancia de tiempo que le tome llegar a algún acontecimiento que ella debe perfeccionar con su presencia - y aquí no hay un decimo integrante destinado a casarse con Legolas, decirle a Aragorn que se case con Arwen luego de habérselo ligado y entre beso apasionado a manoseo indiscriminado haber comprendido que el amor de ella pertenece al elfo y que el amor de él pertenece a la medio-elfa. Haberle hecho comprender a Eowyn que Aragorn nunca le amaría a ella y aunque sabe que él nunca le olvidara – a Mery por supuesto- el tiene un destino marcado… ¿os mencione que luego de las casas de curación se dirige directamente donde Frodo y ayuda a destruir el anillo?...en fin eso será para otro día) que se encontraba a un centímetro del pozo y el cadáver tuvo la genial idea, pero ¿Qué tipo de idea? Pensemos que si cada miembro de la comunidad representaba a un tipo de persona en especial Pippin era el más común ser humano medio, una persona normal, un tipo medio tonto y obligado a seguir al resto porque no tuvo el seso suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que se estaba metiendo, el mundo está plagado de ellos, por no decir que fue construido por ellos. Así que se le ocurrió, como a cualquiera en su situación se le podría ocurrir tocar al muerto. Era un pensamiento normal, imaginemos que vamos por la calle vemos el esqueleto de un enano sentado en un poso y de seguro nuestra primera idea será tocarlo (bueno solo si sois seres humanos medios), y la segunda sacarle una foto con el móvil para colgarla en internet (si fuerais del tipo Frodo haríais eso primero y luego os dirigiríais al monte del destino a acabar con el anillo), luego está la policía, los forenses… etc.

Gandalf: … bla blablá libro blá, cadáver asqueroso con una flecha de orco atravesada en lo que debería ser su corazón blablá Elvis blablablá unicornios y corazones bla – ¿en verdad os interesa saber lo que dice el mago aun cuando sabéis lo que se llevara a cabo dentro de unos pocos segundos en el fondo de la habitación? – bla conozco el secreto de la vida y es bla blablá blablá blablablá Sauron besando a Isildur bla blablablá blablá bla de niño me chupaba el dedo bla…

PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! Sí, eso es lo que creéis que es, y mientras lo pensáis nos acercaremos veloz al momento que ahora se mueve en cámara lenta (N/A: claro que cámara lenta, soy omnisciente y me permito caprichos como la cámara lenta, al igual que grabar profundamente en vuestra conciencia la imagen de Gandalf medio borracho arriba de la barra de un bar de mala muerte levantándose las enaguas hasta las rodillas, dejándonos ver sus piernas blancas, delgaduchas y peludas como cualquier mago que se aprecie ojojojojo que maligna soy al decirles que debajo del vestido ¡Gandalf no lleva nada!, continuo luego de grabar en sus mente la imagen que os perseguirá el resto del día o sus vidas dependiendo de lo impresionables que seáis, y agradézcanlo porque podría haber utilizado a Saruman disfrazado de leopardo sobre un coche sonando música muy provocativa comiéndose un perrito caliente) dándonos el tiempo suficiente para relatarles que Pip acerco su corta pero ágil mano hobbit al cadáver, lo toco inocente, y este se cayó seguido de cadena y cubo por el poso que fue lo último que se escucho en cada rincón de Moria, sin darle tiempo al mediano para impedirlo, reaccionar o recitar su árbol genealógico en ruso, aunque cuando acabo soltó un convincente "¡UPS!" y una risilla inocente.

Gandalf: ¡pero qué tonto eres! He visto perritos nuevos que eran más listos que tú, eres tan idiota como el tipo que salió a correr solo y llego segundo, más tonto que mosquito con lobotomía, más tonto que obrero de derechas – grito cerrando de un golpe el libro – ¿por qué la próxima vez no te tiras tu mismo y nos libras de tu estupidez…?

Boromir: lo que me da una idea brillante, solo que aquí está atado a una cuerda, amordazado y somos nosotros los que le lanzamos. Y si alguien pregunta culpamos a Aragorn y a Frodo, como fueron los favoritos en el concilio de seguro también lo serán para el resto de las razas y criaturas de la tierra media. Y si a alguien le molesta también podemos lanzarlos a ellos para vengar la trágica muerte de Pippin, por cierto, a mi me molesta…

Gimli: seria como sacrificar a un cachorrito que ha nacido deforme ¿no? – Grito el enano limpiándose las lagrimas y saltando del ataúd lleno de ira vengativa y hobbitcida – Sam y Merry podrían ser los siguientes.

Legolas: ¡tienen razón! – despertó el elfo de sus pensamientos trascendentales (¿es "sicología" o "psicología"?... ¿y en élfico como seria? ¡Oh me salió un verso!) al sentir ruido, y se acerco unos pasos al grupo. "¡sí!" se oyó gritar a Boromir - ¬¬* menos en la parte de culpar a Frodo y Aragorn y luego matarles – "¡buuuuuuuu!" sep Boromir otra vez – no sería asesinato, si no un acto de bondad – O.O ¡¿QUÉ? – el cachorrito deforme (en este caso Pippin) luego de nacer por cualquier motivo no viviría mucho tiempo, seria devorado por aves rapaces al no poder defenderse o por lastima (si se parece a Pippin pues hasta lo hace a su madre o el mismo), la naturaleza es sabia

Bueno, luego de tanto pedir la muerte de Pip, digamos que el pobre en cuestión comenzó a sentir un poco de nervio y sus efectos devastadores, sudaba frio, temblaba copiosamente y memorizaba partes del testamento que exigiría que le escribieran como último deseo luego de que su primer último deseo "¡quiero vivir!" fuera rechazado por ocho votos contra uno (maldito Merry siempre siguiendo al montón, nunca apoya cuando se le necesita).

Sam mientras tanto comenzaba a ofrecerse amablemente para atarle mientras rebuscaba cuerdas perdidas en alguna parte de su bolso, recordando a todos su famoso nudo comarqueño que no cedía con nada, y él que había intentado desatarlo muchas veces con escupitajos, insultos, acusándolo, llorando y lanzándolo al suelo, pero el desgraciado nudo no se desataba con nada de lo que hiciera, casi era mágico.

Cuando PUM! PUM PUM! PUM PURURUM PUM…! Se escucho como si fueran tambores, tambores en lo profundo… no esperad ¡eso era exactamente! Tambores, tambores en lo profundo. O sea que Aragorn tenía razón todo el tiempo, y yo que creía que el mago… ¡chúpate esa Gandalf!

En fin, luego de que el vigorizante, alentador y fortificante tamborileo (por parte de los orcos, troles, balrogs, teletubies y demás criaturas espeluznantes que se encontraban en Moria y que estaban de parte del mal o por lo menos lo apoyaban) llamando a las armas y a ¡matar, matar, matar! se acabara, vino lo bueno. Pero claro, si estabais de parte de los miembros de la comunidad del anillo más bien estaríais en plan "¡OH por Eru! Morirán todos acribillados igualito que los enanos que antes fueron con Balin, la maldita historia se repite una y otra vez como el circulo de la vida del rey león y la inacabable Saw, como el pájaro espino, o como las canciones de Barney que tu querida sobrina de dos años pone una y otra vez sintiendo deseos de suicidarte por que la pequeñaja es tan mona que le permites y la animas a escuchar a ese maldito dinosaurio morado" y no estaríais muy alejados de la cochina realidad.

…

Bueno, como esta historia era un solo capitulo es fácil separarlos e ir subiéndolos, solo quería darle tiempo a la gente para leer, aunque también he de confesar que corte un trozo del concilio de Elrond, porque pienso cogerlo y hacer lo mismo que hice con este trocito del señor de los anillos

Meliz: gracias por la confianza, y conociendo a Sam y a Merry, si fueran con tiempo se pegarían una tarde completa consolando a Gimli, si tuvieran dinero le regalarían un hámster por enano muerto, si en ese momento hubiesen tenido lápiz y papel hubieran recreado con enanos-palito la sangrienta muerte de Balin para subir el ánimo y si Frodo les hubiese dejado el i-phone de seguro que le hubiesen mostrado imágenes de enanos con muertes menos afortunados que la muerte por flecha de orco

ghostie-neko: me gusta que te guste, y si, en este momento le están haciendo pruebas psicológicas a Gandalf para saber si tiene o no voz interior

Dentro de poco vuelvo con más

Saludos yo


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de que los tambores se acallaran el silencio espectral por el cual se caracterizaba Moria y que por lo demás los miembros de la comunidad y cualquier criatura en su sano juicio odiaría con toda la fuerza de su corazón (menos una monja de claustro o un sordo) se había convertido en deseo por que volviera a necesidad imperiosa, al verse reemplazado por ciento de miles de gritos. Espantosos gritos, imaginaos que vuestros padres os regalan por vuestro cumple la saga completa, extendida y original de "El señor de los anillos" y llega un tarado la coge inocentemente para mirarla, admirarla, alabarla y en tu cara lo rompe todo (los 12 discos, con caratulas y todo) de un pisotón, luego le escupe y derrama su bebida sobre sus restos. Vale pues los alaridos (porque no hay palabras que describan tal pecado) que lancéis al individuo mientras le perseguís con un hacha o lo que tengáis a mano para matarle multiplicadlos por cientos y ponedlos en un lugar donde retumbe (cueva, iglesia, Moria) y tendréis una pequeña idea de lo nuestros héroes estaban escuchando en aquel instante, cuando la daga de Frodo comenzó a ponerse fosforescente haciéndoles olvidar por completo que Pippin era el culpable y debía pagar con su vida (bueno ya no importaba de todas formas con el ejercito que llegaba tarde o temprano iba a morir).

Legolas: orcos! – grito dándole nombre a lo que todos sabían que se acercaba, o quizá creyó que él fue el único que se dio cuenta de lo que se venía, típico de los elfos creyéndose los más altos, hermosos he inmortales que el resto

Boromir se acerco corriendo a la entrada para otear más o menos como se veía el panorama y como respuesta recibió dos flechas junto a la cabeza (n/a: mala puntería, la maldición del bando de los malos, y aun así no me explico cómo es que se reproducen tantos y tan rápido)

Boromir: ¡que viene un trol!, pero no temáis tengo un plan, dejaremos a fuera a Aragorn para que los distraiga y mientras tanto nosotros cavaremos un túnel hasta Gondor como antaño cavaron los enanos aquí en Moria, y cuando lleguemos luego de celebrar y contarle nuestra aventura a mi padre enviare a unos tres o cuatro hombres para que regresen a por él montaraz

Pero antes de que el hijo del senescal acabara de contar su ingenioso plan Aragorn le hizo a un lado, sin decir palabra alguna Legolas le acerco un par de hachas esparcidas por el suelo y el montaraz sello la puerta

Aragorn: lo siento, mi noble amigo, pero no te estaba escuchando.

Mientras tanto Gimli se ato una cinta negra en la frente (Timi: O.O ¿pero no tenia puesto un casco en la cabeza? n/a: si mi pequeño Timi, pero como esta es una historia cómica, el enano se permitió quitarse el casco solo para representar esta escena, también podemos decir que es parte de la magia del cine) rajándose la túnica, se pinto un par de rayas negras bajo los ojos y cual metralletas cogió sus hachas y se subió sobre la tumba de Balin

Gimli: que ya vengan de un vez, ¡todavía hay un enano que respira en Moria!

Pippin: pero esta no es tu guerra – le grito el mediano desde el grupito hobbit (beber en grupo, caminar en grupo, pelear en grupo y no veáis como se les complica ir al baño)

Gimli: ahora lo es...

…

Lo sé acabar con un Gimli-Rambo es algo difícil de explicar, pero bueno, al menos no he hecho una parodia de la historia completa, por alguna razón esas nunca tienen fin.

Bueno os dije que esto era realmente corto

Gracias por leerme y dejadme mensajitos


End file.
